kingdom_of_zarydiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zarydia
Zarydia is a Discord Nation, and it is a constitutional monarchy. The population is 38 members, by October 9th, 2017, making it the 1st Discord country in terms of population. The state was founded at 9/7/17, but has never made it on-to any map, other than the country map. The capital of Zarydia is Proto City, suggested by the Prime Minister, Walkyo. The country's only official language is English, but the proposal of Zarydian has been vetod. Geography The kingdom of Zarydia is subdivided into Provinces and Regions. Each of these have their own server and a governor. Despite there being 2 provinces and 3 regions, roughly 85% of the population, or 33/38 people live in the Zarydian Capital Territory, or the main server. Provinces There are 2 provinces in Zarydia. The province of Runn, and the province of Aryell. Each have 1 resident, but many tourists. Regions There are 3 regions in Zarydia. Winters, Samai, and Rarclaw. Each have 1 resident, but many tourists. Unincorporated Territory The Paqamu Unincorporated Territory is the unsettled area in the nation. It does not have a server and nobody loves there. It is available for countries to claim. Politics Government The Absolute Monarchy During this time period, the only form of government was the King, Huri Churi, which had complete power over Zarydia. This is also the time that Zarydia formed. Early on, some parties were formed, such as the Fight Club party and the Choo Club Party. Later on, the Libertarian Party, the Kunai and Pie Party, and the Republican Party. 2 days later, the Fascist Party and the Democratic Party are founded. The government decides on the name "Zarydia", too. The term length was set at two weeks, renewable once. The first election starts, for electing the Prime Minister. The canidates are shenī, for the Fight Club Party. Kunai, for the Kunai and Pie Party. spicy, and not mild, for the Republican Party. Grary Johnson, for the Libertarian Party. Later, the Fight Club Party merges with the Democratic Party to form the Fightocratic Party. Also, the Communist Party is founded. The 1st Prime Minister Grary Johnson won the election, but he was an inactive Prime Minister. Grary chose spicy, and not mild to be his Vice Prime Minister. Shortly after, Grary Johnson resigns, and gives spicy, and not mild Prime Minister. The 2nd Prime Minister spicy, and not mild was an active Prime Minister, but nothing major came from him. The Libertarian Party merges with the Republican Party. The Centrist Party is formed, but merges with the Fightocratic Party. The 2nd election starts, between Walkyo, from the Fightocratic Party. spicy, and not mild, from the Republican Party. Czechoslovakia, from the Communist Party. The 3rd Prime Minister Walkyo wins the 2nd election, with shenī as VPM, and 1 day after, the senate is founded. The Moilesist Party is founded, and all parties are suspended, until they create a description. The Fightocratic Party and the Communist Party are quickly unsuspended, but it'll take a while for the Republican Party to be unsuspended. The Moilesist Party is disabanded, and the Republican Party is unsuspended on 10/6/17. The third election starts, with Walkyo, from the Fightocratic Party. Czechoslovakia, from the Communist Party. AlephBet, from the Republican Party. anonymouse, from an independent party. Walkyo is re-elected, but with TbK as VPM, and a deal that since Walkyo and TbK tied for primaries, that Walkyo will resign 1 week into his term and be replaced by TbK. Relations Zarydia has relations with Rhimes, but that's unofficial, as Huri Churi hates Rhimes. Economy Currency The currency is controlled by UnbelievaBoat, as Ƶ (Zaryd) as the main currency. The currency is official, but has changed overtime in Aryell. First, it was ₭, which has no name. Then, the currency was the Pound (£) with British Money, until Czechoslovakia proposed to change the currency to Zaryd, which was passed. History The first idea for a currency was by dogception, with Gaydios. Czechoslovakia purposed Zaryds, which after a long time, it was passed, with the addition of UnbelievaBoat. Culture There is no distinct culture of Zarydia, other than the official religion being memes, with bill wurtz as a prominent leader. Category:Browse